A trick gone too far
by AshandMistyLove
Summary: Ash, Brock, Misty and Pikachu head to the gym in Orre for Ash's badge, only to find a magic show. Misty insists they watch, little did she know, it would not only change her and Ash's relationship for the better but her perspective on pkmn too!
1. Chapter 1

A Trick Gone Too Far…

My first ONE-SHOT, a break from my novel!

Enjoy!!!!!

Italics (characters and Misty's thoughts)

Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon or anything else, apart from this story…

The trio had been walking , for what seemed forever, well, at least it felt that way to poor Misty, who felt like her legs had turned into the pokemon Muk they were so wobbly, she could barely stand as Ash, Brock and herself stumbled into Petunia town…

It was getting dark; the sun was on the warm horizon by the time they reached the Pokemon Centre in which they would spend a comftable, sleep filled night…

"Phew! I never thought we'd make it!" Ash panted weakly.

"Yeah, I can't even be bothered to flirt with Nurse Joy I'm so tired…" Brock puffed catching his breath.

Misty just sat in silence, watching the peaceful togepi, asleep in "Mommy's" arms, Togepi and Pikachu had the journey easy… Well, with Pikachu on Ash's shoulder, and Togepi curled up in her bare arms, life was easy for the Pokemon…

And soon, Misty would find out.

A Pokemon's perspective of life. One's POV, (for anyone who doesn't know what POV means it means Point Of View)

Nurse Joy handed Brock the key, in which Brock turned to face Misty, and Ash, who was now plopped down beside her, like a loyal bodyguard…

Slowly, the twosome gradually got to their feet, shattered,

and were escorted to their room, Misty , although too tired to argue, grabbed the single bed nearest the window, with a nice view of Petunia Town, showing the park, and the Pokemon Daycare…

Ash, whined, (Why did Misty ALWAYS choose the nicest bed?!) It bugged him, but, he couldn't deal right now with Misty's wrath, and Ash knew form experience, Misty would be even crankier when tired. So for once, he let her have the bed instead. Ash gazed at her as she curled on her side, as her eyelids began to flutter shut, this was unlike Misty, as she was usually, moaning, whining and groaning at being so shattered. But now, for the first time, she seemed so weak, helpless. These thoughts plagued Ash, until eventually they got the best of him and he sauntered silently over to Misty, her eyelids immediately flew open to stare at him, he gave her a small, smile as he sat down next to her.

"You're real quiet Mist, I somethin' wrong?" Ash whispered gently…

Misty just sighed, Yes, something is wrong… "No Ash, everything's fine…"

"Are, are you sure?" Ash sighed worriedly, "You can tell me Misty…"

I love you, that's what's wrong… "I….I'm sure Ash, y'don't need to worry I just…"

"Just what?" Ash cocked his head to the side like a confused psyduck,

Wish You Felt The Same Way Too… Misty shook her head indignantly, free of all her true feelings, and smiled fakely at Ash, "Nothing Ash, I'm just tired…"

Ash Ketchum sighed again, SOMETHING was bothering Misty, he just had to think, how to get it out of her…

"I am you're bestest friend…" Ash replied bravely,

"You are Ash but…"

"Best buddies tell each other EVERYTHING!" he wined victoriously

"I know Ash, but, this is personal…" Misty watched as Ash's smile gradually faded at her harsh words, she felt extremely guilty, and just wanted to wrap her arms around him, and tell him her problems, Misty stuck her hands behind her back to secure them from doing as they pleased…

Ash's smile had faded, he looked upset, downcast and yet, loyal all the way…

Eventually,

It was curfew, time for sleep, the only thing apart from Mr. Ketchum; she craved more than anything else, as her sleep starved eyes shut peacefully, as she drifted, into deep sleep.

He however couldn't sleep, he was thinking, "Why? Why wouldn't she tell me? I mean, it looked like it pained her to not tell me, it was like she couldn't maybe, like, she was, scared, or maybe even terrified? I wish, I could tell her, how I felt, but, what if she doesn't feel the same? Then, I'm screwed! Yawn! Anyways, I'm getting tired, might just go to…. ZZZ" Ash's thought's were cut short but slow and steady snoring, and soon, he too drifted into a long endless sleep…

The next morning…

Brock was first to awake, yawning; he smiled, watching the two younger teens breathe in a rhythmic pattern as they dreamed peacefully and silently, next to awaken, was Pikachu followed soon by little Togepi.

It was 10am before either Ash or Misty stirred; Misty woke before Ash, rubbing the dark circles under her eyes, before surveying the room, "Togepi, Pikachu and Brock must've gone to breakfast…"

Then, out of the corner of her eye she spotted Ash, still breathing softly in his dream world, Misty gazed at him lovingly, she must've eventually been ogling at him for almost an hour because he started to awake, opening his eyes to see Misty facing the opposite way, completely blushing pink.

Later on…

After breakfast, the gang were headed to get Ash's Gradecia badge, to add to his collection of Orre Region badges, according to research, Brock's research, it was a grass gym, a maze, filled grass types, and absolutely TEEMING with bug types…

Luckily, Brock forgot to mention the Bug bit to Misty, so as they set off for Ash's third gym badge, they were all in high spirits…

Pikachu riding on Ash's shoulder made not attempt what-so-ever to move from it's walking sun –lounge , AKA Ash's shoulder, he didn't have to walk, not when the travel arrangements were this good…

Togepi however, struggled in Misty's arms indignantly, whimpering every-so-often as it squirmed.

When they finally reached the Petunia Gym, it was packed; there was a giant market, right on the door of the gym.

However, Ash still tried to squirm through the crowd towards the doors, before being stopped by, Officer Jenny, "I'm sorry, but the gym is closed today for the festival!"

Ash, stalked back to where he had left Brock and Misty, who were sightseeing, "It's not fair! I want my badge NOW!" Ash wined,

It looked like the trio, would be spending the day at the festival, the festival Of Tricks…

Misty, Ash and Brock wandered through the crowds before Misty darted past Ash and Brock shouting "Hey! Look you guys! A magic show!"

Ash groaned, magic shows were BORING, because the magic was never real, always cheap tricks Ash wished he could learn to wow his pals… Silently Ash slunk away, towards a Poke chow stall…

Brock, on the other hand, was NOT SO LUCKY, Misty dragged him over and they settled down to watch "MR Magic's Pokemon Marvels"

Suddenly, the talking of the audience died down, as an Umbreon, sneasel, murkrow and Espeon appeared in puffs of smoke…

Then, Mr Magic appeared, dressed in a black cape, with a top hat, perched on top of his messy purple jedward quiff…

"Welcome unfortunates! I am Mr Magic! Your magician! And these are my assistants!

Moonlight! The Umbreon! Claw! The Sneasel! Murky! The Murkrow! And Sunlight! The Espeon!!!

Togepi, had settled down as the pokemon magician and assistants began their tricks, until he startled the audience, "Who will be my apprentice!?" he boomed , Togepi started to whimper, before wailing as loud as possible, the crowd including the magician turned to face Misty, who eventually stopped Togepi wailing,

Mr Magic had an idea, "AH! HA! You! With the crying togepi! Will you be my apprentice!?"

Misty nodded excitedly, before handing the now silent baby togepi over to Brock, and making her way up to the stage…

Meanwhile… Ash wasn't having any fun, at all…

"Now! Choose a pokemon type!" Mr Magic commanded Misty,

"Uh, Water!"

"Cute or strong?"

"Cute, definitely!"

"Okay!" Mr Magic shouted, before beckoning Misty over to his magic box,

Misty obediently climbed in, wondering what would happen next,

"ALAKAZAM! Coral, pokemon! Transformento! Kadabra Abra!"

With that, the box shook.

Inside Misty's body started to tingle, she didn't like this feeling, but was too petrified to step out of the box…

Suddenly, she was enveloped in a white, mysterious light…

Brock gasped waiting to see what had occurred,

Suddenly the box flew open, and Mr Magic pulled out, a little pink pokemon…

A water/ rock type, with horns sticking out of its head, like a patch of CORAL.

"Corsola!" the pokemon squeaked frightened.

The audience clapped wildly and whistled, Mr Magic, had transformed Misty into a Corsola!

As soon as the show as over, Mr Magic disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Misty the Corsola shaking violently on stage,

Brock, gasped as he picked up the little shaky Misty Corsola and put her beside Togepi, "Uh Oh!" Mr MAGIC hadn't changed her back!!!

Brock ran to find Ash, skimming the crowds until he found him, he was with a trainer, arguing over whose Bayleef had the biggest leaf…

"Ash! Thank god I FOUND you!" Brock cried shocked,

The other Bayleef trainer skulked away.

"What pokemon is THAT!?" Ash squealed.

"Please don't get out Dexter Ash, you've gotta know it's me…" Misty Corsola winced.

Sure enough, Ash got out Dexter, Corsola, the coral pokemon, it uses its duel type advantage to take down even tough opponents, its horns are made from sea coral…

Misty Corsola sighed huffily, Even I could've told you that…

Corsola hopped down from Brock's firm grip and stood staring at Ash,

Can't you see!? It's me! Misty! you Dunce!

"I know! I'll catch it!" Ash announced,

"But Ash! You can't…" Brock interrupted

"HeHe, Just watch me Brocko!" Ash replied before lunging at Misty,

Luckily, she had seen that move coming, and dodged, before deciding to do something she'd never done to Ash Ketchum before… RUNNING!

Ash followed eagerly, stumbling every so often, Misty's little coralised legs grew into a mini sprint, which Ash spotted, and of course sped up too.

"Pokeball go!" Ash threw a Pokeball, at the Misty pokemon,

Which hit Misty, but she refused to go down…

But she had to admit, It Hurt!

He, can't he see? It's me Ash! Wait, you, you can't under...stand me?! Oh well, it was worth a try…

"HeHe! You're a tough Corsola! But, not strong enough! Totodile! Stop it getting away!" Ash yelled as his big jaw water pokemon broke from it's pokeball jumping merrily, before gathering it's strength for a well aimed water gun which in return, hit Misty head on, causing her to collapse in pain, but. She couldn't give in, just as Ash tried his luck again. Misty leapt only to crash to the ground, sending the pokeball flying off in the wrong direction…

Ash panted, "You're not giving in easily are ya?!" before re-calling Totodile, to Misty's relief, or so she thought…

"Go! Cyndaquil!!!"

"Cynda!" the little fire mouse cried, gearing up for a strong flamethrower,

Misty had to make Ash see, before, it was too late.

Misty did something, a pokemon who was trying to avoid being caught would never ever do. Misty prayed as she stumbled towards Ash, who in return was searching for the disappeared Corsola,

Please recognise me, please recognise me… Misty mumbled as she stepped purposely in full view of the sporting Pokemon Trainer she so dearly loved.

Ash spotted the tired looking pokemon standing right in front of him looking as if it were trying to get an invisible message across to him, Ash thought, as he stopped momentarily to stare back, "Those eyes, they're so, Familiar…" Ash found himself mumbling.

Misty luckily heard this mumbling and continued her antics by jumping up and down, meanwhile, Ash and Misty had both COMPLETELY forgotten about Cyndaquil, who released an extremely hot and strong flamethrower, right at a distracted Misty Corsola,

Misty cried in pain as the burning flames licked at her scorched, pink body as she hit the ground.

Ash snapped out of thought, only to see the Corsola completely defenceless, led on it's side in pain, then, Ash remembered, "Cyndaquil's flamethrower!" he gasped as he saw the Corsola was in serious pain, just as Ash returned Cyndaquil, he sent out Bayleef to use synthesis, it cured the Corsola partly,

Misty groaned in relief as she struggled to her feet, slightly shaken, "He, he helped me?!"

Misty had spoken too soon, Bayleef was next ordered by Ash to use body slam, Misty panicked, "It's gonna squash me!!!!"

Luckily, as Misty screamed after tripping, and as Bayleef hurtled towards her, there was a loud,

"Chuuuu!!!" and a thunderbolt landed and Bayleef halted, terrified, and returned itself…

Misty opened her eyes to see, a yellow dot stood, protecting her from the bayleef's body slam,

And glanced to her left to see, her baby Togepi petting her and squealing sadly…

Ash was shocked too, "Pi…Pikachu!? What are you doing!? I'm trying to catch a pokemon!"

Pikachu shook its head angrily, and glanced at Misty, she was badly injured, if they hadn't got there, Misty would've been toast…

Pikachu was disgusted at Ash's inability to recognise his one and only true friend was the Corsola his own Pikachu stood in front of protecting Misty any more bodily harm…

"Aww, c'mon buddy! I need to catch it!" Ash wined.

Pikachu growled menacingly at its beloved trainer.

Ash saw the glare Pikachu was giving its trainer, then looked at the Corsola, he'd gone too far, been caught up in the competition and hotness of the battle and pokemon capturing,

Ash still held the pokeball in his palm, but, when he saw the little injured Corsola, terrified, lonely, and helpless, it made his heart melt instantly…

Ash collapsed forward onto his knees, tears spilling from his eyes, the little pokemon couldn't even stand, let alone move. Pikachu's glare softened, "Poor Ash…" it sighed.

Misty, noticed Ash weeping, glued to the spot, "He must be disgusted with himself, oh, Ash…" Before long, Misty too, couldn't take the tension of the moment, and tears spilled from her still aqua marine, cerulean eyes, Misty managed to gather up the strength to stand, and started toddling towards her best friend and one love, "Pika…" "Be careful!" Pikachu warned Misty.

"Cor?" The little pokemon whispered questionably as she reached Ash's side, Ash looked up; "Huh?" he sniffed.

All Ash could see, was a figure of a battered, anxious Corsola, but not clearly, his vision was distorted by apologetic tears and he leant towards Misty.

And pulled Misty into a hug, causing Ash to blurt out even more tears than before, Misty began crying too, until, Brock finally arrived,

"Ash! What do you think you're doing to that Corsola!?" He shouted angrily,

Ash looked up, desperately, at Brock, then, down to the, weak, innocent Corsola whom lead curled up in his lap.

Misty began to feel extremely dizzy, before, she saw a light, as it got closer, and closer, she closed her eyelids unwillingly, Ash's heart froze with panic. Ash whimpered loudly, causing Brock to dash towards Ash and the lifeless pokemon, "Oh god. We need to get to the pokemon centre immediately!" Brock worriedly announced, grabbing Pikachu and Togepi and running in the direction of the fair. Ash held on to fainted Corsola in his arms, glancing at it every now and again to make sure it was still breathing.

Eventually, they reached the centre, bursting through the glass doors frantically. Shocking Nurse Joy and the other trainers around them, "Nurse Joy! Thank god you're here! Help this Corsola!" Brock screamed.

Nurse Joy nearly had a heart attack when she saw the battered, fainted pokemon breathing, barely…

"Oh my goodness! How, did this happen…?! Never mind that! Chanseys! Send me down an intensive care stretcher and live supporter too!" she gasped.

"I … I think, it's dying…" Ash choked whimpering.

Nurse Joy grabbed the pokemon, and led it on a bed, and rushed it with some frantic chansey's through a metal door, into the intensive care unit.

Brock grabbed Ash's shoulder, once Corsola and Nurse Joy had gone,

"What were you even thinking Ash!? If she dies, it's your fault!"

"I… I know…" Ash winced,

Wait! Did Brock, say, "SHE"! We haven't seen Misty all day! I wonder where she is, whoa! Hold on, that corsola's eyes were just like Misty's… oh god. NO. NO. NO! Please, don't… that Corsola, was MISTY!? OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE I DONE!? I've, killed Misty!

Brock spotted Ash's terrified expression, before Ash grabbed Brock's sleeve and began to cry heavily, "Brock, that Corsola, it was, Misty. Wasn't it!?" He whimpered unsteadily into Brock's saturated sleeve.

"Well, yes Ash…" Brock sighed heavily.

"Oh my god! What HAVE I Done?!"

"Well,"

"I've KILLED Misty!" Ash blurted screaming, causing several stares from the visitors and other pokemon trainers.

Soo, part one ends here. It's split into two pieces, this SO CALLED ONE SHOT OF MINE, that's kinda turning into a novel…

Anyways. I'll only complete chappy two if I get enough reviews and people asking me to!!!! So REVIEW IF U WANNA FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!

Anyways, sozzy bouts leaving it on a REAL mean cliffy, but sometimes, don't cha have to be cruel to be kind?!

Hehe! I guess I was just feeling evil!!!!

Review plz!

AAML


	2. Chapter 2

A trick gone too far… PART 2

Finally, the second part and final bit of this supposed "one-shot" is up and finished!

After receiving a complaint about not finishing my story and leaving it hanging was maybe, just a desperate way to get plenty of reviews, (which I can assure you. Wasn't the case)

I've decided to continue!

I have been doing lot of work and am sure that my story "More than just Best Friends" (with the GAY Tyranitar, Poor Meowth…)

Is hopefully, going to be an all-year round story, so I'll be able to include, Christmas, Halloween, and the Ending, of course…

So, without further redo,

Here it is.

PART 2…

Darkness.

The dark.

Pitch. Blackness.

All she could see.

And all she knew…

The critically injured body of Misty Corsola, was sprawled on a critical hospital bed,

While Nurse Joy, did everything she could, to save the poor little Pokémon/Misty…

Ash and Brock awaited the news, of happiness and relief.

Or despair and sorrow…

Ash still sniffling, wiped the unforgiving and guilty tears from his drenched, dis-coloured, cloudy eyes.

And stared at the Surgery Room sign.

Almost willing it to open, and to see, Misty, alive come bounding out…

Ash shook his head.

He'd killed her.

He'd been an idiot.

And all he wanted to do.

Was punish himself…

Beyond reality.

Suddenly, a blue shining light filled the darkness, of Misty's clouded brain.

And a small pink, cat-like pokémon appeared.

Calling her it seemed,

Back to her world.

Then, she was at Viridian Lake,

Fishing.

When suddenly,

She got a massive bite,

Pulling and tugging, she already knew who it was, and ditched her beloved fishing line and lure and dived into save Ash and his critically injured Pikachu.

She pulled the drowning boy and pokémon out, choking.

"Whoa thanks…" Ash replied, shocked at her kindness.

Suddenly,

Misty burst into tears, and hugged Ash, never wanting to let go…

Ash, was very confused,

First. He'd been attacked by Spearows,

Then, he'd jumped off a waterfall.

Then this random girl dived in and saved him.

And now she was hugging him and crying into his arm like they'd known each other all their lives.

Ash stared at her, she seemed, Wary. Petrified, even…

"Are, are you ok Miss?" Ash asked.

Misty didn't reply, just let him go, and walked up to a tree, and looked, long and hard,

Then she found what she was looking for.

The mark.

In the tree.

The two had made when they came back past here last time.

The words,

"Ash + Misty" were etched into the tree's fibres.

Plain for everybody to see.

Misty got up, and stared, long and hard, at the engraving.

Before long, Ash noticed his Pikachu was getting weaker, and the Spearows would soon catch up.

"Uhhh, Miss? I gotta go now…"

Misty turned to face him,

_He didn't know who she was._

_Of course he did!_

_He had to know!_

_Didn't he?_

"Who am I?" she asked.

"Uhhh, Excuse me?" Ash stopped shocked.

"Who am I? What is my name?" Misty replied, with not emotion, apart from a sob escaping every now and then.

_Please say I'm Misty, Please SAY I'm Misty, C'mon Ash!_

"Umm… I don't know, I just met you!" Ash answered, questioningly.

Who was this weird girl?

That was it.

He didn't know her; she didn't exist in his life.

_She wasn't a part, of Ash's life…_

That was the final straw for Misty,

It was all too much,

She sunk to the floor,

Sobbing…

No-body could stop her, ever; she would cry and cry till she died…

Ash stared at her worryingly.

And crouched next to her, placing his hand on her shoulder, Pikachu in the other, He was about to start talking to her when she interrupted, shoving his arm off her and replied. "Just go Ash, save Pikachu, take my bike, trash it, Ash, please Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, Mother Delia Ketchum, Rival, Gary Oak, and address, IW15 9DT, just leave me alone! Go on your Pokémon journey through all the regions…"

Ash sat down, stunned.

She knew his name?

His last name,

His mother's name,

His rival,

And his address?

Who was she?

"H, how do you know everything about me? H, how?" He questioned.

Misty faced him,

"I'm Misty Waterflower, I am also the same age as you, I come from the Cerulean Gym, I have three sisters, Daisy, Lily and Violet, I will, one day, become the gym leader, when you head off to Hoenn, and I will have a Togepi."

She breathed heavily; her vision was getting a little dizzy…

Ash still sat as motionless as a rock.

"Yeah, but, how do you know me? I've never seen you before…" Ash answered, puzzled.

"Because…"

_Say it Misty! You'll regret it if you don't!_

"I am your friend." She gasped out.

Ash cocked his head.

"No wait! I'm your BEST FRIEND!" Misty cried.

Ash slowly started to back up, she was creepy…

"W, wait Ash! I, I know you can't remember me but, but look at that tree!" Misty screeched.

Ash stopped, and slowly rotated to face the tree she pointed at, there was an engravement on it.

He peeked, closely,

It read, "Ash + Misty" and there was a note saying "Best friends forever."

Brock whined,

He'd been sat watching Ash pace up and down the hallway all day,

It was almost as if he was an expectant father.

Suddenly, the light went green, and a ding sounded.

Ash snapped out of his thoughts and raced towards the stretcher.

Misty lay, still a Corsola, but, she was alive…

"How, how did you…" Ash cried, scared.

Misty's shoulders slumped, and she fell to the ground, choking.

Ash raced up to her,

"Misty!"

"Misty!"

"C'mon!"

"**Misty!" **

"**Misty!"**

"**C'mon!"**

"**Wake up!"**

Misty's eyes fluttered open, to see Ash standing over her,

"A, ASH?" Misty squeaked,

"Misty! You're ok! Ash sighed, hugging her tight.

"Where, where am I?"

"You're at the Pokémon centre!" Ash replied.

"Oh ok."

"WAIT! You can understand me!" Misty shrieked.

"I guess I can…" Ash wondered.

The clock read 2:00 am.

Ash, helped Misty up, and she jumped on his shoulder,

"Where are we going?

"To pay your little friend, Mr Magic, a small visit…" Ash growled,

Clenching his fists in anger and determination.

As they got half way to his house,

A annoying familiar motto was recited.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it Double!"

"Can you guys shut up for one minute!" Ash yelled.

"You bone-heads!" Misty shouted, fuming.

"Huh?" The trio of thieves attention was now on the little Corsola, resting on the twerp's shoulder.

"Did that Corsola…" Jesse asked,

"JUST SPEAK!" They all cried in joy.

"Screw Pikachu! Hand over the Corsola, twerp!" Jesse laughed.

"No."

TR Fell to the ground in anime style.

"No? We'll teach you! Arbok! Weezing! Meowth!" get that little walking talking coral patch!" James cried.

Ash and Misty dashed and made the house, as team rocket were left standing after James's Weezing's Smoke Screen, left them, minus a talking Corsola, and minus a twerp…

A few days later…

"I never thought I'd be human again!" Misty cried,

"Yeah, Me neither…" Ash chuckled, placing an arm round Misty, bringing her closer to him.

However, Misty didn't blush.

Ash didn't go all awkward.

Brock didn't tease.

And, Ash and Misty didn't mind, one little bit…

THE END!

Finally!

It's finished!

Phew! This took hours!

Thank you for reviews, and hope to be writing for you guys again soon! AAML


End file.
